criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Randall
|status = Alive |actor = Alicia Coppola |appearance = "The Itch" }} Lisa Randall is an incidental character who appears in the Season Ten episode "The Itch". Background Randall had a daughter named Olivia, but she died when she was three years old due to being born prematurely. Afterward, her husband left her. Randall later mentions that before her death, Olivia's skin seemed to be undergoing an unspecified condition (she never finished her sentence regarding it). Afterward, she began suffering an itching disorder and relied on baby rash cream for remedying it. Randall also suffered from arachnophobia. Her suffering caused her to develop anti-government views. Motivated to help others, she started a support group for sufferers of Morgellons syndrome, a condition that caused one afflicted with it to believe he or she was infested with insects or fibers. Two of the group's members were Jane Posner, whom she befriended, and Leo Jenkins, whom she became wary of due to his unsettling and extremely paranoid nature. The Itch Randall is first seen having a meeting with her support group, where Posner explains the story about her sickness. Afterward, Randall tells everyone to stand up, join hands, and end their meeting with their prayers. Later, Morgan and JJ interrogate Randall, who believes the FBI looks down upon her and others with similar conditions and wants them scared and isolated. Morgan says that they have no opinion about her condition and show her pictures of murder victims. They tell her that a member of her support group has a sickness about insects inside him and asks if she knows anyone has it, but she doesn't give anyone away. They also warn Randall that she could be the killer's next target. The next morning, Randall comes to Posner's apartment and wakes her up. Then, Randall receives a call from JJ and replies to her that she will come down to the police station. Hotch interrogates her and asks her about her sickness and Olivia. He then expresses his knowledge that Randall wants to help the people who come to her meetings and that she wants to help the BAU. She finally tells Hotch about Jenkins and adds that she heard someone in Posner's apartment talking to her. A police officer later takes Randall back to her house, unaware that Jenkins is in his car watching her. When Randall goes to her car, Jenkins ambushes her and demands to know what she told the BAU; though she replies she didn't tell them anything, Jenkins doesn't believe her and knocks her out. Later, Randall regains consciousness, tied up in the basement of Jenkins' house. When Randall positively answers Jenkins' question about being afraid of spiders, Jenkins puts several spiders on Randall as a form of torture, but she keeps denying about working with anyone. Then, the BAU show up, subdue Jenkins, and rescue Randall. At the end of the episode, Randall is last seen at home. She looks at a picture of Olivia and smiles. Appearances *Season Ten **"The Itch" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Survivors